


Are You The One I Have Been Waiting For All Of My Life?

by T2Boy2



Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Iced Honey, Lesbian soft as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Nr. 3 of the Elsamaren Summer! Enjoy!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Summer 2020 - July 12 - July 19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814848
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Are You The One I Have Been Waiting For All Of My Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Nr. 3 of the Elsamaren Summer! Enjoy!

It had started with the ever-curious Ryder, asking question after question about Arendelle and Elsa's life back then. About food, games everything he could think of. The most he seemed fascinated by Elsa’s description of a bicycle and an activity called….

“Ice skating?” Ryder said, clearly having trouble warping his head around this peculiar concept, and after a few unsuccessful tries to explain it to him, Elsa smiled as an idea came to her.

“How about I just show you?”

The way Ryder's face had light up, made Elsa laugh and without much further ado she did her magic, freezing a small portion of the ground and with a quick wave of her hand gifting Ryder with a pair of magical skates.  
It was surprising how fast Ryder picked it up and soon he could be seen gliding quite elegantly across the ice, drawing the attention from other Northuldra.  
First the children, curiously checking what Ryder was up too and upon seeing how much fun he had, Elsa found herself surrounded by a mop of pleading faces, a loud choir of ‘can I try it!’ - calls making her smile again as she made the ice ring bigger, and summoned skates after skates for them all.  
The loud jubilation of the children soon attracted their parents and encouraged by their kids and with some instructions from Elsa, they found their ways on the ice too until it looked like the whole tribe had joined the fun.  
The snow queen was pretty impressed to say the least, as she watched her people gliding around her, rarely seeing someone stumble or fall.  
Most Northuldra seemed to possess a natural talent for one of Elsa’s favorite pastimes.

All accept one!

“No, no, no, no don’t let go! **Please!!** ”

A very distraught Maren pleaded as she clung to Elsa’s hands for support, as she scrambled around on the ice ring, her usual grace and confidence that guided all her movements practically not existing anymore.  
Elsa had swallowed her laugh down, remembering how often she had embarrassed herself as she adjusted to the life in the forest and Maren had never once laughed at her, always patient, always kind.  
Yet she could not deny that Maren looked absolutely ridicules and she understood the wide grins when someone passed them by, how nearly all around pressed their hands on their mouths in the desperate attempt to hold in their giggles as their usual strong soon-to-be leader stumbled across the ice like a newborn reindeer, whispering to each other, that Maren was lucky to have such a graceful mentor, that could teach her a thing to two, winking to Elsa while there were at it.

What she could and would not abide though was the shameless laughter of Ryder as he pointed at his sister, who really tried her best, holding his stomach as he bent over.

With an easy flick of her hands, she sends the insolent fool shooting across the ice, sending him tumbling off the ring, where he landed face down in a big snowdrift she had created out of nothing.

The whole tribe, minus Maren who still held on desperately to Elsa, laughed now openly at Ryder, helpful hands helping him up, brushing the snow off his tunic and hair, patting the shivering young man good-naturedly on the back, reminding him to pick his fights better and not anger the fifth spirit.

Ryder smiled sheepishly towards Elsa, who in turn gave him a look, that Anna would have translated as: ‘Don’t mess with my girl’, which Elsa would have denied of course.  
It was simply unfair to laugh at someone who was working so hard to get better, who was so sweet, kind, understanding and.... so much more.

Giving herself a little push, she gently encouraged Maren to try yet again.

They remained longer on the ice than anyone else, too engulfed in their little bubble to care that one by one all the others had left, the sun had set and the stars had come out.  
Maren’s determination to get the hang of something that Elsa loved, even as the warrior was clearly out of her element, was touching to witness.

This night on the ice, the first of many yet to come, Elsa felt......different. What was slowly developing between her and Maren, was not something she had been waiting for. How could she, if she had barely dared to think that 'this', whatever 'this' was, she was feeling, could be a possibility at all?

No, it was something else, more like a dream she could reach….but not quite hold.....yet.....but soon…soon….

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! The ending! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow awaits you: Out Of Everyone You Could Have Chosen, Why Me?  
> But be aware!! This will be NSFW!
> 
> See you there and take care!


End file.
